The present invention is related to a skateboard, and more particularly to a brake structure of a skateboard, which is hidden in the wheel of the skateboard without being exposed to outer side.
FIG. 1 shows a part of a conventional skateboard, especially a mountaineering skateboard. The skateboard includes a wheel shaft 10. The center of the wheel shaft 10 has a bracket 12. A wheel 14 is mounted at each end of the wheel shaft 10. A step board is fixed on top face of the bracket 12.
The mountaineering skateboard is used on a road face which is more irregular and inclined. In order to enhance the controllability and ensure safety, the skateboard is equipped with a manually controllable brake mechanism 16. Such brake mechanism is directly exposed to outer side. This leads to poor appearance. Moreover, when transferring or using the skateboard, a user is easy to be hit by the housing of the brake mechanism and get injured. In addition, when skating on an irregular road face, the exposed brake mechanism is likely to collide a protruding article and get damaged.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a brake structure of a skateboard, which is hidden in the wheel of the skateboard. Accordingly, the appearance of the skateboard is beautified and a user is protected from colliding with and being injured by the brake structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above brake structure that is protected from colliding with and being damaged by articles projecting from a road face.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: